


I Promised I'd Protect You

by Wonderdogfrog



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham(TV)
Genre: Alfred just wants Bruce to be happy, Alfred tries his best, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdogfrog/pseuds/Wonderdogfrog
Summary: Thomas and Martha Wayne bring home the newest addition of the Wayne family for Alfred to see.





	I Promised I'd Protect You

The manor was quiet.

Too quiet for Alfred's liking. The man in charge of taking care of Wayne Manor was settled in the worn out chair that belonged to Thomas Wayne.

Alfred knew where they went but he didn't imagine it'd take this long. A trip to the hospital to deliver a baby how long should that take? It had been 5 days. Maybe something when wrong, maybe it was a stillbirth. The idea made Alfred grimace.

He tried to take his mind off it. He was worried the poor couple would show up empty handed saying they lost the baby. Alfred called himself on his own thinking, of course the baby survived, it was a Wayne after all.

While deep in thought the butler didn't even hear the faint sound of a car pulling up and the soft thud of the door being closed. Soon Alfred heard his name being called weakly by a familiar voice. Thomas.

Alfred quickly made his way into the living room of the manor, and there they were. Thomas looked absolutely exhausted and worn, the same could be said for Martha. Martha was seated in a wheelchair and Thomas stood behind her, both looked like they need a good nights sleep, bags were formed under their eyes, their hair was unkempt, they really needed some sleep.

Alfred then saw a small bundle in Martha’s lap, a blue blanket was wrapped tightly around the newest addition of the Wayne family.

“It's a boy.” Alfred said in a quiet voice, he moved closer to Martha to get a better look. And there he was.

A small thing he was, he looked so tiny and frail in Martha’s arms. He had small tuffs of pitch black hair, his eyes were closed, face scrunched up, peacefully sleeping.

“Isn't he beautiful?” Martha whispered

“His name is Bruce.” Thomas chimed in softly

Alfred nodded and looked at the tiny infant before them, he was definitely a sight. He turned to Martha and Thomas and smiled. Then Martha spoke up.

“Alfred, would you like to hold him?” She asked in a gentle voice, Alfred just nodded and extended his arms so Marta could gently place Bruce in his arm.

Alfred held the small infant in his arms proudly. He didn't weight that much which was sorta strange. But he did notice Bruce starting to wake up. Instead of crying he just looked directly at Alfred and smiled. Bruce then proceeded to laugh and giggle in Alfred’s arms.

“He likes you.” Martha said with a voice filled with fondness

Alfred laughed a bit and continued to cradle the baby. He felt something in his chest swell, he felt love for the child that wasn't even his, he saw Bruce as his own son. He handed Bruce back to his mommy before giving a small wave to Bruce which seemed the make him laugh again.

Thomas then pulled Alfred aside and began to lead the butler to his studies away from the newborn and Martha. Alfred felt some worry settle in before Thomas made his way over to his desk.

“Alfred before anything else there is some paperwork I must ask that you sign.” Thomas said in a very serious voice. Alfred nodded and Thomas pulled out a villain envelope. He took out the papers inside and handed them to Alfred.

“What are these for?” Alfred held up the papers and looked at Thomas with a puzzled look.

“They're if anything happens to Martha and me, if anything were to happen to us you'd be the one to take care of Bruce.” He said in a tired voice “They legally make you his guardian in an event if we were…” Thomas trailed off.Alfred nodded and signed the papers. He doubt that anything bad would happen to the Wayne's but if this was what Thomas wanted he'd sign it.

After that was said and done the two returned to Martha who looked like she was ready to pass out. Thomas went over to he and took Bruce from her arms. He then turned to Alfred and handed Bruce to him.

“Could you watch him for us please?” He asked softly, he looked ready to pass out too.

“I will sir” he nodded and saw as the two made their way to their bedroom. He held a smiling Bruce in his arms and cooed at the tiny being. He was definitely his fathers son, the black hair and nose gave it away, but the brown eyes were definitely his mother's, they were gentle and loving.

Alfred made his way to the nursery that he and Thomas made for the newest arrival. It was a nice small nursery, it had everything that would help with a baby, the crib was nice and there was a chair for when someone wanted to hold Bruce. It was covered with a stripped pattern wallpaper and light gray carpet. The place was decorated with small storks and toys meant for Bruce which Alfred carefully stepped over to get to Bruce’s crib, maybe they did go overboard with the toys.Alfred tried to place Bruce in his crib but that seemed to upset the child, it looked like he wanted to stay with Alfred.

“Do you want to stay with me you silly money?” He said in a playful tone, the only response was Bruce giggling.How could he say no to that?

Alfred scooped him back up and took him over to the chair. Alfred carefully adjusted himself so both were comfortable. Bruce seemed to like this because he started to drift off. Alfred smiled at the sleeping child, he knew that this kid was already so important, being born with a father who owns a billion dollar company, he'd do alright in life. Alfred had no doubt that Bruce would grow up to be his father.

Alfred cradled the young Wayne in his arms and smiled softly. He then pondered on what Thomas had said. What if something happened to the couple that left poor Bruce all alone, Alfred was in no way a father, he didn't have any children of his own, he'll he barely even liked the idea. But this one being changed everything. He already felt a connection so he figured that was good. But if the time did come, how would he raise Bruce if his parents died? The idea of Thomas and Martha dying seemed unlikely to Alfred, he knew they'd be here for a long time to help Bruce grow into the man he's supposed to become. After all they were Wayne's, and they'd get along just fine especially with the help a Pennyworth. Alfred smiled and held a sleeping Bruce closer.

“I promise I'll protect you, my son” he said in a soft and gentle tone.

***  
This was not how things were supposed to go. They were just supposed to see a movie for crying out loud. Next thing Alfred knows is the police are on the phone saying Thomas and Martha Wayne are dead.

That night was terrible. The whole scene was too much for the young Wayne that witnessed it. Alfred remembered only parts of that night. How his heart was racing and how he prayed Bruce was safe. He couldn't remember what he was doing before but as soon as he got that phone call his heart nearly stopped. He wanted to Bruce to be okay, he needed Bruce to be okay. As soon as Alfred saw Bruce run towards him the biggest wave of relief washed over him. His boy was safe.

Today however, he had a hand firmly on Bruce’s trembling shoulders. His parents funeral was something no twelve year old should see. Alfred didn't know what he could do, he felt helpless. Throughout the ceremony the young billionaire was quiet until the one police officer came by and told them that they had got the murderer. Bruce muttered a thanks and they were off.

The drive back to the manor was unsettling. Bruce was still quiet, well at least he tried to be quiet. Bruce tried so very hard to keep his sobs muffled but failed. Alfred felt helpless in trying to comfort Bruce. He tried but the boy kept shutting him out. All Alfred wanted to promise to Bruce that everything would be fine but he had no right, it was fine, the kid’s parents were murdered right in front of him, how could he possibly make Bruce feel safe after that? Truth was Alfred didn't know what he could do. The best he could now is to wait until they got to the manor and at least calm the nerves of Bruce.

The plan was easier said than done. Once Alfred pulled up into the garage Bruce bolted out of the car before Alfred even had a chance of shutting off the engine. Alfred let out a very tired sigh and made his way into the house. It seemed so empty and quiet. He then heard a door upstairs slam, Bruce obviously locking himself in his room. Alfred had no time for this, people from the funeral would be there soon to share their grief and mourning with the young Wayne.

The butler then walked up the stairs and stood outside Bruce’s room, he could hear the lad crying and sniffing and it broke the older mans heart to see him this way. His sprite was broken, Alfred knew he'd never be the same. He then proceeded to knock softly on the door to see if he was at least up for a small conversation before the guests arrived.

“Master Bruce, may I come in?” He asked in a gentle and calm voice

With a word he heard shuffling and the door click. He was then greeted by a very sad and tired looking Bruce. His eyes were puffy and red. All Alfred wanted to do was to scoop him up and hold him, whispering that it'd be okay and that they'd be okay. But he didn't. The butler allowed himself to enter the room and saw Bruce go back to his bed before hiding under the covers.

“I hope you know the guests will be here soon, I thought you should know so you can clean up a bit.” He said looking at Bruce. He was wrapped up to where only his head and feet poked out from the comforter. He was still in his funeral suit but he removed the jacket and shoes, his hair was messed up from being under the covers he guessed.

“Do we really have to have people over?” Bruce asked in an annoyed and very hoarse voice

“Well they want to check up on you, see how you're doing.” Alfred replied slowly making his way to the bed and sitting on the edge next to Bruce.

Bruce just let out a groan and sunk further into the sheets. Alfred sighed again and moved closer to Bruce, pushing a stray hair from the boys face. Bruce responded with a small flinch before just relaxing a bit. He knew Alfred wouldn't hurt him but the fear he felt that night still felt fresh and Bruce hated himself for it.

Bruce then sat up, still embraced in the blanket, and stared at Alfred. He didn't know whether to spill his feelings and talk about what he was feeling or just kick the butler out and tell him to make sure no one bothered him. The younger didn't really know what he was feeling at the moment, to him it was a mix of anger, fear, grief, and a fourth emotion he wasn't completely sure of. Eventually Bruce just settled for a third opinion and lead his head on Alfred's shoulder hoping that his butler would catch on and just comfort him instead of trying to bed his therapist. Bruce wanted to talk to Alfred but he knew now that had to be strong so he just wanted comfort and silence.

Alfred was surprised by Bruce's action at first but he wrapped his arms around the boy soon after. At that moment Bruce felt calm for the first time since the whole ordeal. He didn't realize how much he needed this until now. Sure he would have enjoyed it more if he could actually talk but he was suddenly engulfed by so many emotions that he just wanted to stay with Alfred and cry. Just for a small moment. Before Alfred even got a chance to speak Bruce interrupted him.

“Can you just be quiet for once? Can you just be here instead of talking.” It came out more harsh than Bruce intended but he didn't really care. He just wanted a shoulder to cry on for a few moments.

Alfred, being the kind hearted person he was, allowed this. He held Bruce in his arms and allowed the boy to cry. He knew the boy was scared and angry, he didn't really know what to do, and if he was being completely honest with himself he was terrified. He didn't know how to take care of a child without the assist of Martha or Thomas. He did know one thing, Bruce Wayne would be safe. He didn't care what happens to himself but he would keep his promise to protect the boy he holds close to his heart. And that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for being dead, life man   
> I'm still working on the other fic I'm just busy   
> Anyway enjoy this


End file.
